


Belarus X Reader: Sisterly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new Belarus X Reader Series. The reader, who is presumed to be mute due to the fact that she has never spoken to anyone, is adopted into a new family. The family consists of Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalya Braginski. Though Natalya is extremely hateful toward her, she develops a strange attraction to her. But will these new feelings prove to be fatal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

"We're almost there." Your social worker said, smiling. You had been adopted by a family of three. No mother or father, just three siblings. You hadn't even been given their first names yet. All you knew was their last name; Braginski. 'Probably Russian' you thought to yourself. "Are you excited?" Interrupted your social worker. You simply nodded at them. You hadn't spoken to anyone in three years, not since your parents died in a car crash... Everyone assumed the shock of your parent's death had made you mute. In reality, you could still speak, you just chose not to. There was just nothing you wanted to talk about.

"Here we are!" Said your social worker, as they pulled into the driveway of what was to be your new home. You stepped out of the car, and grabbed you bag. You had very few personal belongings, just some clothes and a picture of your real family before the accident. As you approached the porch, a large man with silver hair and violet eyes opened the door. "здравствуйте! You must be ____!" He said with a thick Russian accent. "Come on in!" The man said, gesturing to the door. You walked into the house, into the living room, and sat on the couch. The man and your social worker talked for several minutes, before your social worker came over to you to say goodbye. "Be good, ____." They said with a wink "You're gonna be much happier here." They gave you a pat on the head, before finally departing, leaving you alone with your new family.

The large Russian man approached you again with a smile. "I believe it is time for the introductions." He yelled something in Russian, and two girls came down the stairs. "Girls, this is ____. ____, this is Katyusha and Natalya, and my name is Ivan." Katyusha, who seemed to be the second oldest (sorry if this is wrong, I can't remember who's older) greeted you. She came off as a bit of a ditz, but very kind. Natalya, who appeared to be the youngest, didn't greet you at all. She simply stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Natalya," said Ivan "please greet our new family member." She turned towards you, and muttered something along the lines of 'hello', then something in Russian. It didn't bother you much, you knew sometimes siblings got jealous when a new family member was introduced.

It wasn't until you all sat down for dinner, that you really got a good look at Natalya. Her slen der frame, her pale skin, her platinum blonde hair, and her eyes... They were a beautiful deep blue color, a color that reminded you of blue sapphire. No one, not even your social worker had known this, but... You were attracted to girls... You probably wouldn't be adopted if anyone knew, so you had kept it to yourself. The first signs of a crush in Natalya began to rise, but you shoved them back down. 'No way... I should not have those kinds of feelings for Natalya... She's my sister for god's sake!' Little did you know that these feelings would be the beginning of a long, painful road.


	2. I Never Meant For This To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to about 2 months later. The reader's feelings for Natalya deepen, despite the verbal abuse. After one particularly bad incident, the reader becomes depressed, and soon suicidal. Will Natalya realize how much she really hurt her new sibling? And what does she really feel for her?

It had been about 2 months since ____ was adopted by the Braginski family. Ivan and Katyusha were very kind to her, buying her new clothes and other personal belongings. They even painted her room (favorite color), and gave her all sorts of decorations, making the room perfect for a teenager. She was well liked at school as well. Despite her background and lack if speech, she was well liked and had many friends. Everything was going great... Except for one thing. Over the last two months, ____'s feelings for Natalya had deepened into a full blown romantic interest. Despite Natalya verbally abusing her almost every day, she still loved her as more than just a sister.

One day, things changed for the worst. One day, ____ was tending to Ivan's sunflower garden, when Natalya walked outside. She approached ____, and like normal she just smiled and waved. Natalya however, did nothing of the sort. She walked towards her at a fast pace, an angry look on her face. She just stood before ____ for a few moments, before finally speaking. "Why did you ever come here?" She growled. ____ just stared at her, confused. "Why did big brother and big sister ever take you in? I don't want you here!" She said, voice a little louder than before "Everything was fine before you came here! I was happy! Then you ruined everything! Now Ivan and Katyusha won't even look at me! Its always "____, ____, ____!" Its like I don't even exist anymore!" She was yelling now. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" ____'s heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears stung her eyes. She ran back into the house, past Ivan and Katyusha, and into her room. She locked the door and stayed there for the rest of the day.

~Natalya's POV~

"I haven't seen ____ in a while..." Big brother said, concerned. "She went up to her room a few hours ago..." Big sister said, also concerned. I just looked down at the table. I don't know why I said those things to her... I don't hate her. Not at all. Quite the opposite actually... There was something about her... Something special... With her (hair length) (hair color) hair, her (eye color eyes, her (body type) form, that smooth (skin color) skin. She may not speak, but her body language spoke volumes about her personality! She was kind and loving... She would never hurt anyone! The exact opposite of me... I... I love her... I stood up. "I'm going to go check on her..." I mumbled. My siblings looked at each other, for this kind of behavior was unusual for me, but shrugged it off.

As I walked up the stairs, the feeling that something was wrong kept growing inside me... It was this anxious feeling, that made me want to throw up. When I reached her door, I took a deep breath before knocking. "____?" I said. No reply. I knocked again. "____, I'm sorry about what I said earlier... I don't know what came over me... I really didn't mean any of that..." Still no reply. I sighed, and went into the bathroom and rummaged through one of the drawers until I found what I was looking for, one of Katyusha's hairpins. I had learned from my father before he left how to pick a lock. I moved the pin inside the doorknob for a few moments, all the while jiggling the knob, until I heard the little 'click' telling me the lock had opened.

"____?" I called. It was dark aside from the little beams of light sneaking in through the closed curtains. I flicked the switch. I gasped at what lay before me. ____. She was in her underwear, her body covered in cuts. I ran to her, and took her pulse like they had taught me to do in health class. It was still there, and I could hear the shallow breaths coming from her nose. She was still alive, but barely. "Ivan! Katyusha!" I screamed, as loud as I could. My cries were followed by panicked footsteps racing up the stairs. "____!" Ivan yelled, running to her side. He took her pulse just as I did. "Мы должны получить ее в больницу! (we have to get her to the hospital!" He said, not even bothering to speak English. He scooped her up, and we all ran out to the car.


	3. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a suicide attempt, the reader goes into a coma, with little chance of waking up. Knowing she is the cause of all of this, Natalya becomes severely depressed. If the time comes, will Natalya really be able to say goodbye to her beloved? Or will the Braginski family lose both the reader and Natalya?

~Reader's POV (a while before she was found)~

I ran into my room, and locked the door. I slid down against the door, crying. 'Natalya... I'm sorry I cause you so much pain...' I thought as I sobbed. I looked up. From the floor, I could see the box under my bed. I crawled over, and pulled it out. When I opened it, the light from the window made them gleam. My razor blades. I hadn't cut in years... But when I passed by the hardware store one day on my way home from school, I couldn't resist buying some... I hadn't used these before, but I was about to...

I took my clothes off, save for my underwear, and made cuts all over my chest, my torso, my legs, and arms. I wanted to feel the pain everywhere. I wanted to punish myself... Then I remembered. I had a bottle of prescription sleeping pills in my bedside table drawer, to help with my insomnia. I stood up, my legs shaky, and walked over to the table. I opened the drawer, grabbed the bottle, and poured the whole thing into my mouth. It tasted terrible, and it was hard to swallow, but I did it. I swallowed the whole bottle.

~Natalya's POV (present)~

We didn't call an ambulance, because it would take too long, and our house was only about three minutes away from the hospital. I sat in the back seat with ____, her head resting in my lap. I held her hand the entire time. They had a hard time tearing me away from her when that had to take her in to be treated.

~Normal POV~

Natalya sat beside ____'s bed, holding her hand and sobbing. Many attempts to comfort her were made, but all failed. There was no consoling her. She knew it was all her fault. The thing she said to her... It was the reason she tried to kill herself... It only made it worse when the doctor had asked to talk to Ivan in private. She knew what was coming. She knew the odds of ____ waking up from her coma were slim... "I don't care what the odds are! I'm not giving up on her! I don't care what it costs!" Ivan screamed at the doctor. He stormed back into the room. "That идиот doctor! He thinks we should just give up and let her die!" Natalya sobbed harder, and Katyusha moved across the room to attempt to console her once again. "Don't say things like that Ivan! You're just making it worse for Natalya!" she said. "I'm sorry..." Ivan said, looking down. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "It's... All my fault..." Natalya said, voice shaky from crying. Ivan and Katyusha looked at her, confusion on their faces. "Why would you say something like that?" They said at the same time. "Because" Natalya said, tears welling up in her eyes yet again "I said so many terrible things to her..."

Ivan and Katyusha were in the hallway talking, leaving Natalya alone with ____. "___..." she said, squeezing her hand "I'm sorry... I never meant for this to happen... I don't hate you at all... I don't know why I said those things... Please... I know I don't deserve to be with you, but for big brother and big sister's sake, please wake up... They love you, you've become family to them... And... I love you too... Not just as a sister, I... I love you..." tears fell into ____'s hand "Please... Please don't go..."


	4. Second First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya tells her older siblings about her sexuality, and her feelings for her adopted sister. The reader wakes up from her coma, and finally confesses her love for Natalya. Probably the last chapter, though I might add an epilogue.

Natalya remained by ____'s bedside for days. The tears had finally stopped flowing after the first two days. She simply sat there in silence, still holding her hand tightly. "Natalya, shouldn't you get some sleep?" Ivan asked, worried. Natalya simply shook her head. "I can't leave her..." she said with a monotone voice. She was tired. But he couldn't leave ____... What if she died while she was asleep? She could never forgive herself if that happened...

"Big brother... Big sister..." Natalya said suddenly. Ivan and Katyusha looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "What... What would you do if I... If I liked girls?" "Well..." Katyusha began "I wouldn't mind... As long as you're happy..." "I wouldn't either." Ivan said "Do you like girls Natalya?" she nodded. "Not just any girl though..." she said, tears beginning to run down her face "I like ____..." Ivan and Katyusha looked at each other. "Natalya... She is your sister..." Ivan said "But we can't stop you from having those feelings..." Katyusha continued "So if that's what really makes you happy..."

~Reader's POV~

It was dark... I had no idea where i was... I heard people calling for me over and over again... But i couldn't find them... Then I heard one I recognized. "____!" it cried. "N...Natalya?" I called. No answer. Suddenly, I opened my eyes. There was a white ceiling above me. 'Where am I?' I thought. Then I realized.

~Normal POV~

____'s eyes opened. "Na...Natalya?" she said, voice shaky from years of non use. Natalya looked up. "____?" she whispered. She sprang up, wrapping her arms around ____'s neck. "Big brother! Big sister!" she called. Ivan and Katyusha ran into the room. "____!?" Ivan cried, eyes wide. "____!" Katyusha yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. They ran to her bedside.

Two days later, ____ was released from the hospital. On the ride home, Natalya spoke up. "I'm sorry I said those things to you, ____... I don't hate you, at all. I'm going to see a therapist, hopefully, they can help me get sorted out." ____ smiled."I forgive you Natalya. I'm sorry I did that... I'm sorry I scared you all so much..." "Its OK." Natalya said, gthering her in a hug. "Just don't do it again." "I won't." ____ replied. "Oh, and ____?" "Yeah?" "I love you." Natalya placed a quick kiss on her lips. ____ stared at her for a moment, before placing one on Natalya's lips. "I love you too, Natalya." And all was finally right in the Braginski family.


	5. Epilogue: The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to my Belarus X Reader series. The Natalya and the Reader go to a Christmas party, and Natalya does something that will change their relationship forever. Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!!! I've been writing this over the course of a week, and I've yet to do anything Christmasey. So here you go!

"____! Hurry up! We're going to be late for Alfred's Christmas party!" Natalya yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" ____ yelled, which was followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. Natalya's eyes widened. ____ wore a (favorite color) dress that clung tight to her frame. She had matching shoes, and a heart-shaped necklace that Natalya had given her for her birthday. She was certainly a beautiful sight! Natalya even became a little worried that someone like Francis might try to hit on her.

~Later at the party~

Natalya glanced over to the other side of the room. ____ was sitting with Feliciano and Kiku, drinking eggnog and having a pleasant conversation with them. Natalya took a deep breath, nervous about what she was about to do. Hesitantly, she began to approach ____.

"Hey, ____?" Natalya said. "Yes love?" It made Natalya's heart jump to hear ____ call her that. "Can... Can I ask you something?" She asked. ____ nodded. "Of course Natalya." Natalya took, a deep breath. She got down on one knee, and produced a small box from her purse. "____." She said. ____'s eyes widened. "Will you marry me?" Natalya asked. Tears filled ____'s eyes. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She said, practically yelling. Natalya stood up, and ____ jumped into her arms.

Natalya danced with her new fiancé ____, her hands resting on her hips. ____'s head rested on Natalya's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her. Crappy Christmas music played in the background, but neither of them really noticed it. "Merry Christmas ____." Natalya whispered. They danced well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice Christmas everybody!


End file.
